


Through Wind And Rain

by inthebackoftheimpala (Wishme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.03 coda, Ficlet, Gen, Sam!pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/inthebackoftheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 9.03. </p><p>originally posted here: http://inthebackoftheimpala.tumblr.com/post/65135978151/he-slips-you-into-sentences-hes-not-aware-of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Wind And Rain

He slips you into sentences he’s not aware of speaking, winding your name through the soft-palate sounds, trying to fill the chasm of your absence. He thinks I don’t notice the way he rubs his thumbs against his palm to keep from calling, the way he slips out of the door two down from his own some mornings, the way he leaves the chipped blue mug on the counter next the coffee pot.

 

He thinks I don’t know he’s hiding a secret in my bones, pulsing in the recesses of my brain, stitching me back together.

 

 

You left and took most of him with you, left at that bus station or packed away in the pockets of your new coat, sewn into the seams. He stares at the amber bottle of liquid most nights, not drinking a drop, silent and staring as old records play long past moonrise and well into the night. He thinks we can’t hear the sobs in the shower and we let him.

 

We have a deal, me and the comet inside my skull. I don’t break and he leaves when we hit Des Moines and Jody’s sister on call at the nearby hospital. As if only Dean had secrets he kept from angels. We’re a hundred miles out and I can feel him shaking, but he’s mine until he’s out and then I’m on my way. 

 

I’m coming for you, Cas.

 

Come home.


End file.
